The Bar Was Loud (angst)
by X3
Summary: Enter Harper, take 2


The bar was loud

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am getting no money

A/N: Another in the "The Bar Was Loud" series (Stories with different genres but the same first paragraph)

The bar was loud.The band in the corner played their instruments while their singer screamed as she bobbed her head wildly and gyrated her hips. It was so loud Beka could barely hear her own thoughts.This whole city was loud.It was a lousy, dirty, crowded, and loud city.Beka pushed through the dense wall of patrons and made her way to the bar.It took a few minutes to get the bartender's attention, but when she had it she ordered a vodka tonic. While she waited for her drink she looked out into the crowd.

Why was she here? She was in a loud, seedy bar on a hole of a planet.Why?The Maru needed parts and she needed to get them.It was that simple.She had heard this was a place to make contacts and get a deal.Looking at this crowd, she doubted it.Obvious criminals, prostitutes, sleazy smoozers, and colorful mercenaries filled the room.One such character was standing far too close to her.She looked at him and gave an irritated sigh.Unfortunately, this caused the scuzball to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Lars Amheir."

"Beka Valentine" she was short and did her best to convey the 'Leave me alone' message with her tone.This guy was probably the slimiest guy in this slimy place.His black hair was slicked back with far too much grease and his garish clothing choices made her eyes hurt.

"And why is such a lovely lady in this dump?"

"If you must know, I need an evac pump and an alpha wave filter.Unless you have these things, just leave me alone."He was far too dense, she wasn't interested!

"Not only do I have them, but I got a kid who'll install them for free."Beka had no desire to be with this man any longer than necessary.But, she couldn't afford to pass up a deal.

"How much?"

"Well, since you're so pretty. 250" she liked that price, of course she still didn't like Lars.She scribbled the number of the docking bay where the Maru was parked and handed it to him.

"Just send the kid fast" she said getting up.Lars smiled and nodded.

The kid was standing at her door almost before she was.He really was a kid, barely 20.He was thin and pale too.Not the healthiest of specimens.He smiled broadly at her."Sheamus Harper, Reporting for work, boss" he announced.Beka was starting to regret hiring Amheir and his boy.There was no way this Harper fellow could be very good.She noticed the shiny metal port above his jaw, probably downloaded the instructions for this job right into his brain, she mused.He had a shoulder bag containing the parts for the ship.She sighed and led him to the engine. She wasn't letting the inexperienced youngster alone with tools and her ship.

He had just been a kid barely scratching out a life on a star base similar to this one.Amheir had hired him, taken him to a bar, and at some point Harper still couldn't remember, Harper had signed his life away.He was a slave.This woman seemed nice enough, probably had no idea she was dealing with one of the most heartless men Harper had ever met.Keep in mind Harper had met many, many heartless men.

Beka watched the boy work; he was actually good.He was whistling as he worked."So, Harper. . . where are you from?"

"Earth" he did not want to talk about Earth, ever.Beka let the topic slide.She had heard horror stories about life on that planet.Hell was a nicer place.She hung around while he worked and talked to him.He had a great sense of humor and a casual attitude that didn't match him damaged body.She was curious, but didn't press him for information.

Harper finished his installation and reluctantly gathered his tools to leave.He was having fun with this lady.She was a salvager, he wished he could be in such an honest line of work.Slavery was an ugly business.She handed him the money.He nodded and left, suddenly dreading what was coming next.

Beka wondered what had spooked the boy after she gave him the money.She followed him outside and watched him go.She liked him, but she doubted she could offer him a better deal than his current employer.So she got back on the Maru and prepared to leave.Rev Bem, her linguist and science officer, came into command and took his place."I see we are ready to go." 

"Yep"

"I saw you and the mechanic.He's very talented"

"Yeah, the Maru's running great now"

"I am sure we will make it to the asteroid belt before someone else dose"  
"God!I almost forgot!"they were supposed to salvage a derelict Neitzchien fighter."We're on our way"

Harper boarded the ship he called home.It was as dark and depressing as always.He put Captain Valentine's money in the slot with his name on it.Then, he headed for the cargo bay.He found Amheir along the way, "Hey kid!You fix the quantum ion valve yet?"

"No sir" this is why he hated coming back here so much.As he expected Amheir jabbed a pen-like tool into his port, it gave him a shock. Harper lost all control of his muscles and found himself still shaking as he lay on the deck.This happened regularly here.

"Get down there, No stopping 'til it's done.I'll tell your supervisor that."

"Yes sir" Harper muttered and hurried to the engine room.He knew this was at least a 3-day job.That meant no sleep or food for that long.Oh well, done it before, he could do it again. 

His supervisor glared at him when he arrived. His supervisor didn't like him very much.Of course, he didn't like his supervisor either; it was a mutual dislike.The supervisor's name was Henry.Henry kept Harper working constantly, just waiting for him to drop.Because when they dropped, on the sales block they went.Amheir was in the business of using people. When his lack of humanity made his slaves unusable, he sold them fast.Harper knew Henry wanted him gone.He was too smart and too good to stay like this much longer.

Tragically, this time he couldn't do it again.He crawled into the engine and found the offending valve.It was horribly mutilated.This was going to be hard even for a genius such as himself.Eventually his eyelids felt like weights, he had long passed being hungry and was just dizzy. "Dam" he muttered to himself.He had to keep going, ignoring his body's despite cries for rest and nourishment.But, he was only human and collapsed at the end of day 3, barely done with the valve.So Harper was up for sale.Henry just laughed.Harper was dragged off to the cage.The cage was a 10 x 3 foot cage where a person was photographed, weighed, and otherwise prepared for sale.When Harper awoke he'd be poked, prodded and put on the sales list.Then he'd be taken back to the floor where he would do exactly what he had been doing.He'd keep fixing the ship and going out on repair jobs.However, this time he could find himself sold and with another, even worse master at any time.Most of the slavers who bought from Amheir had no long-term plans for their new help.But the worst part was how happy Henry was.

It was two weeks after they had left, the Maru was back at the spaceport they had just left.They had made a pretty decent profit, but it had taken a bit of a beating from rouge asteroids and the competition of the _Broken Clock_, a rival salvage ship.She hoped to meet up with Harper again by coming to this station.But, remembering her dear friend Lars she brought Rev with her to the bar this time.

The bar was still loud.She used Rev as a shield and pushed her way to the back of the bar.She managed to get his attention and yelled, "Where can I find Lars Amheir?" The barman figured she wasn't ordering and walked away again.He didn't get involved in the personal problems of his patrons.Beka sighed.Lucky for her the woman next to her poked her in the arm. 

"You want the slaver?" she asked with disgust

"Slaver?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?He owns those guys who work for him, and has even more he sells."

"They're his slaves?"Beka was surprised to say the least.She had never heard of a slave operation like this before."

"Yeah, treats them like garbage too.It's awful, most are on the sale block barely alive."Beka was shocked.She hoped Harper was all right."How do you know of this jerk"

"We used one of his mechanics a couple of weeks ago"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, Harper"

"The little blonde?"

"That's him"

"Perfect example.Poor, kid.I saw him fall apart. The bastard worked him so hard he won't even send him out anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Sister, He came here lookin' pretty sickly.But, everyday Amheir sent him out on some job.Last week, he looked worse than ever.Had to stop for a rest halfway back to the ship.I haven't seen him last couple of days."

Rev broke into the conversation, "Where can we find him?"

"Works out of his ship, the _Dark Night_, over in hanger 2." She was obviously disgusted by this Woman and her Magog, who associated with a man like Amheir.Beka nodded her head in thanks and she and Rev exited the bar.

"Wow" Beka sighed as she and Rev stood outside the bar.

"Indeed, that was an unexpected turn.What shall we do?"

"Slavery isn't illegal.I suppose we have to let. . ."She could see Harper in her mind, his reluctance to go back to Amheir."Rev, What do you think about making a purchase?"

Beka could feel the despair in the air of the ship. She momentarily wished Rev hadn't gone back to wait on the Maru.Amheir hadn't recognized her through her disguise of long black hair and more make up than she had worn in the rest of her life combined, but she wasn't thrilled about being alone here.She had said she was interested in a bit of help had eagerly led her to the reception lunge. She wanted to get off as soon as was humanly possible. He made a little small talk, to Beka's irritation."It's quite an operation you have here" she said steering the conversation to getting Harper 

"Yes, we have some good workers"

"I'm actually interested in a more permanent help.I hear you can help me in that area."Beka felt very dirty now

"Thank you, I do have some excellent merchandise.What were you looking for?"

"I need someone to take care of the machines"

"Ah, then I have quite a few to show you"

Beka looked at the screens, searching for Harper. There were so many sick and injured people working, or sitting against the walls, waiting to be sold.He was on the upper left screen, laying on his stomach and appearing periodically from under a large machine. He was dragging himself exhaustedly through his work.A large guy (Why was every guy involved, except Harper, large?) came by and plugged a needled wire into his port.Didn't ask, didn't warn him, just plunged him into the computer world without any real warning. "Him" she pointed to the screen as she spoke.

"Mr. Harper, Excellent choice Miss."He turned and made a call for the boy to be brought down."Now we use him a lot for repairs, especially to the main computer.But, he's equipped to be an excellent data smuggler.We just put it in him and sent him across enemy lines.They'll pull it out of him and send him back, very profitable.

Waiting just made her worry.She really didn't care what Amheir was babbling about.She was worried because she didn't have that much money.If they asked 100,000 thrones for him, well, what were her options?She didn't have more than 4,000 in her savings.Even with Rev's help, it could get out of her price range.

They led him out in chains.God, it hurt to see him.He was a sentient human being, not an animal.His head hung and feet dragging he made his way towards her.When his captors knocked him to his knees she caught his eyes.They were dead, surrounded by dark circles, and blood shot.He probably hadn't slept in days. She could barely believe this was the same kid she joked with on the Maru just a couple of weeks ago. He had lost at least 10 pounds, maybe 15, since she had last seen him, his clothes baggily hung on his bony frame.He'd been thin when she had first met him, now he was dangerously skeletal. His body was actually swaying with the force of his heart beating in his chest. At this rate he'd be dead by the end of next week.

"10,000 thrones" he told her

"He's scrawny, and probably can't lift 20 pounds"

"He's solid enough.Lasted 20 years on Earth." 

"See, he's an Earther!"

"So? Earthers rarely run.He probably has no family left to escape to.He leaves you, and he is alone in the galaxy.Not to mention his expected standard of living is a leaky roof and just enough food every few days to keep him alive"

"Maybe an Earther is a good slave, but, no way, nobody would pay that much for him"

"He's an Earther and he's got a pretty good face.I got a bid from a girl who'll pay 9,500 for him to be her…companion" the slaver was trying every sales trick in the book.Ether he thought Beka might like a companion, or she would be appalled and try to save him.Beka had too much experience to be coned. There was no other buyer; he was trying to desperately to make the sale at his price.It was time to bargain. Making sure to keep concern and caring from her voice she continued coldly.

"I've seen the kid, he's sick as a dog.Even if I spent the money to fix him up, with his health he's got 2 years at the absolute most before he kicks.I'll give you 1,000."

"That's crazy. A little medicine, medical care, and he'll be great again.'

"And how much will that cost?At least 4,000, when you factor that in I won't pay more than 2,000 for him."

"He's got a port, I can't let him go for less than 6,000."

"I could find someone with a port who isn't half dead for that. After my expenses it'll wind up being more than your original price, a major expense being I won't get to use him for at least 2 weeks.2,000"

"He's young so he'll pull through. You get him fixed up, and he'll be a first rate slave.But, I'm willing to accommodate your added expenses and let him go for 5"

"That's very generous, but I know I have you over a barrel.You send him back to his keepers and he'll be worth 1,000 by the end of the week.By the end of next week he'll be in the ground and you'll have lost all the money you put into him.2,000 now or I'll be back Friday when there is no way anyone else will take him, and I'll let him die rather than pay more than10 thrones. 

"Fine 2,000"

Beka couldn't believe it.She'd done it!Her feelings on the negotiations were really mixed, she was glad she'd been able to afford him but horrified why.If he hadn't been so mistreated she would never have been able to afford someone with his skills.

She looked at him.A big burly man had delivered him, so sick he had to be physically carried and dumped on the bed in empty crew quarters.The kid was sleeping now; getting some much needed rest. She had been right; he was more dead than alive.She had called a doctor; he would be arriving soon.Rev was waiting just outside the door to pray over him.It was a bizarre idea to wrap her head around, she owned this kid.She had a computer file that would stand up to any challenge.She could do whatever she wanted to him; deny him food and work him 20 hours a day like his previous owners had.Then she glanced at the boy and with a press of a button her 2,000 thrones investment was pretty much gone and Harper was a free human.As her ownership papers were deleted she decided not to tell Harper she had bought him.It would be much better for him to not know what she had done for him.If he asked, she and Rev had broken in and kidnapped him.With all his other problems he didn't need to be indebted to her.


End file.
